


Pipsqueak

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Add on Nuka World, Nuka World, The Gauntlet Rewrite, in which a grenade happy scavver accidentally becomes overboss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Phoebe is a pint-size scavver with a knack for grenades and explosives of all types. So when she goes to Nuka World to get some rare ingredients, she comes across the Gauntlet. It would seem that she's underestimated, and as it turns out: small things can make big booms. (One shot- maybe, idk I'm indecisive.)





	Pipsqueak

Phoebe was crafty. Too crafty for her own good her father once told her, it would get her into trouble he told her. And trouble she did find. 

“We have some fresh meat! Not that she looks to be nothing more than a snack though.” The girl looked around wildly, her black hair shining in the dim light of the ruined station. In wrapped hands, she clutched a laser sniper rifle, one she had expertly put together herself, and was now clutching onto like her life depended on it. Which it did. 

The girl took a quick inventory before looking at the only way she could go, down. Squaring her shoulders slightly, the splotched female made her way down the set of stairs.

“And she’s off! Let’s hope our latest prey can draw a little, inspiration, from our latest victims!” The girl peeked around the corner to see a room filled with turrets. Naturally, the girl chucked in a grenade taking care of a few of them before she moved up to a tipped over Nuka Cola vending machine to take cover and take more out. 

“Ugh, if this takes any longer, we’re all gonna die of boredom!” The commentator whined over the loudspeaker and Phoebe frowned slightly, unhappy that she was seen as some sort of sport. After leaving the room, she ducked around the corner to see her next obstacle. 

“Looks like our Pipsqueak Vic’ can dodge some bullets! But that’s not all we got in store for her!” Tripwires. Phoebe burst out laughing, they couldn’t be serious. She slung the laser rifle over her shoulder and easily picked her way through the tripwires, plucking up any of the bundles of grenades she could get her hands on. 

Climbing a set of stairs, she came to a rickety looking floor that she strolled across with no trouble, being as small as she was. There was no doubt in her mind that it was meant to deter much heavier foes. She continued to pick her way through different traps before she reached a set of three doors.

“It’s decision time! All doors lead to death, some just a little slower than others.” Phoebe blanched, before choosing the middle door, revealing a cymbal monkey on a gruesome alter of death. 

“Nope-” She slammed the door shut before selecting the door to the left, earning her a pathway she could safely follow. As she continued she noted a her geiger counter that she had cobbled together began to click. Radiation. Phoebe popped a Rad-X, and peered around the corner to see a room filled with radioactive waste. 

“Hope our lil’ Vic brought some Rad-Away, because she’s about to get roasted like a squirrel on a stick.” Phoebe grumbled before quickly running through the area. Spotting a door, she quickly picks the lock and runs through to avoid getting more radiation exposure.

“Ohho, someone thinks she’s a tough gal’ eh? But the gauntlet ain’t through with her yet!” The goggle adorned female carefully picks her way down a destroyed slope to a door. When inside she’s immediately looking at several turrets, and another cymbal monkey, which she quickly shoots to ensure it doesn’t sound off the turrets.

“Aw, what? Call me crazy, but I think our lil’ Vic has got something against fun!” 

“Well I don’t think that is considered fun.” The girl complained to herself while she pulled out two grenades and tossed them to either side of the room by the turrets. Both exploded taking out all of the stationary guns before she moved on.

“But I think that is.” Phoebe continued into a room that seemed to be loaded with fusion generators clearly set up in a maze-like fashion. But, again, the girl was nothing short of crafty, so she spotted an old pallet and leaned it up against one of the generators to climb up on top. Then hopped across the lines of them avoiding the traps and rats below. 

“Is she even allowed to do that?” The raider over the loudspeaker mumbled as she dropped to the ground and moved onto the next section.

“Well, no matter! It’s time for things to get real dangerous! Let’s see if she can survive what’s next!” The girl spotted a turret, which she quickly dispatched of with a grenade. She moved along into what appeared to be a supply tunnel. Frag mines were everywhere. Idiots, she wasn’t heavy enough to trip them. So, with a light foot, she strolled through the passageway with no problems.

“Ah! What?! I knew we should’ve put turrets in there!” Phoebe laughed to herself as she came to a rickety bridge over what she could easily identify as a mirelurk nest. The bridge would hold her, no problem, which it proved with flying colors. Again, another trap for the heavy solder. The girl then switched tactics to pick the lock on the door, again, with ease.

“Ack? What the hell? God damn Darek! That door was ‘supposda be boarded up!” Phoebe let out another laugh, thoroughly enjoying sabotaging everything. The girl came to a door with a poorly made door trigger, which she easily disassembled and moved on. The hallway she next moved down was littered with traps, all of which she avoided and disassembled a few here and there to gather grenades. 

“Okay- Why are there no explosions?!” The loudspeaker complained as she moved through the heavily armed hall. As she approached another room, the putrid smell of rotten eggs made its way into her nose. A smell she knew well. Gas.

She eyed her sack of grenades, if she were to set them off, it would be game over for her. Not only that, with how strong the smell was, it would be enough to potentially poison her. So, the girl dug around in her sack to pull out a gas mask, which she exchanged for her goggles, then waltzed into the room. To no surprise, the door slammed shut behind her, and the room filled up with a gas. 

“Okay! This is pipsqueak is fuckin’ crazy!” Once more Phoebe barked out a laugh as she searched the room, to her horror, several radroaches crawled out from the mess and rubble. 

“NOPE NOPE NOPE!” The girl screeched as she grabbed her trusty machete and proceeded to chop up the bugs. 

“Ew, ew, ew.” The girl shuttered as she spotted what looked to be a holotape password on a counter. Glancing at the door, she put her money on a terminal being able to open said door. Phoebe searched around the room for the terminal to find it in a locked area. She scowled and returned to scouring the room for a key. Once found, she made her way back to the room, only when she opened the door, she was met with a very nasty surprise: a  huge radroach. Phoebe unpinned a grenade and tossed it in the room then slammed the door shut, with the grenade going off with a very fiery boom, killing the bugs inside. The scavver then proceeded to unlock the terminal, turn off the gas, and unlock the door. 

She continued on and up a stairwell where she popped up into a garage area. A garage area swarming with ants. Finally free of the gas that would otherwise kill her, Phoebe let loose with a few grenades. The scavver picked her way through the trashed area before entering a chain linked topped passageway.

“Hot-damn! Our pipsqueak Vic has actually made it to the home stretch! Now, I think it’s time for a little audience participation!” The sound of footsteps clanking against metal caught her attention and the scavver managed to duck under a turned over teacup ride to avoid being shot, slamming the door ride behind her. 

“She  _ is  _ a fuckin’ pipsqueak! How the hell did she make it this far?” The raider barked out a laugh as she hid under her metal fortress. 

“Come out, come out lil’ Vic!” As the raider jeered at her, Phoebe weighed her options; grenades wouldn’t do her much good, and she wouldn’t be able to get a good shot in without being shot herself. But… The girl shoved herself against the ride, and was more than pleased to find it scrape along the ground. Peering through the crack of the door of the teacup ride, she planned out her trek as a teacup turtle.

“She’s a fuckin’ turtle! Ahaha!” A Pack raider from above mused as she pushed the iron dome forwards. 

“This lil’ Vic is crafty, I’ll give her that.” An Operator raider commented. 

“Hah! More like scared shitless, Colter’s gonna have a helluva time takin’ her out. Maybe he’ll use those new blade attachments on his armor.” A Disciples raider joined in, watching the teacup make its way across the floor. 

Pack: “How’s she gonna get up the stairs with that thing?”   
Disciple: “Heh, let her go, Colter will fuck’er up real good.”  
Operator: “Yeah, with a pipsqueak like that, it’s no wonder why Gage didn’t bother with her.”

Phoebe gulped as she cracked open the door of the ride chassis, then made a mad dash to the door, slamming it shut behind her. She could hear the laughing of the three raiders that were outside.

She stood up as alarms blared and the loudspeaker crackled to life once more.

“Well! I’ll be damned! You know what that sound means! Get yer’ ass down to Cola-Cars, because the Main Event is about to begin!” Phoebe pushed up her goggles and looked into what appeared to be a ruined bumper car arena, the place littered with the carnage of previous battles. Standing in the center were two raiders, one busted out in full power armor.

“You got me wired up yet, Gage?”

“Yeah, boss.”

“Finally, now go shut off that damn alarm.”

“Alright, I’m on it.” The unarmored raider ran back into a glass room, presumably where he would shut off the blaring noise.

“Hmph, now where…” The Raider in the souped-up power armor turned to the girl behind the glass wall and Phoebe could she amusement picking up across his face.

“Ohoho, you have got to be fuckin’ kidding me! No wonda’ they’ve been sayin’ yer a pipsqueak! How you’d gotten this far must be pure fuckin’ luck. Now, even though I’m goin’ to cream ya, here’s how this works. You’re gonna go stock up and make yourself presentable, then we’re gonna give these folks a show. A show where I decorate these walls here with your lovely brains!” Thanks to this suit, I’m the only one that wins this fight, period.” 

Phoebe paused, examining the suit, there was only one odd thing about the suit: a cable attaching the suit to the ceiling above. Exactly like the old bumper cars. It hit her like a mutant fist to the gut: the suit was powered via an alternate energy source, and with it, it was impenetrable to any attack. But if she cut that wire… 

“Think you’re some clever lil’ gal gettin’ this far? Think again.” The raider turned towards his subordinate. 

“Alright Gage, let ‘er through. Somethin’ tells me I’m really gonna enjoy this.” The door in front of her swung open, and the girl proceeded through cautiously, her heart pounding against her ribcage. 

“It’s almost time! After a run like that, this may turn out to be the easiest slaughter yet! Remember! Longest survival time against Colter still stands at one minute thirty-seven seconds!” Phoebe made her way down the old collapsed stairwell and into what looked like an old locker room.

“The slaughter is starting soon! So if you wanna watch it, now’s the time!” She took inventory, and soon she had a plan that she knew couldn’t fail.

“Get on over to Cola-Cars! And watch Colter crush our latest Pipsqueak Vic! Unless you don’t like fun… And who here at Nuka World doesn’t like fun?!”

The girl continued to the waiting area, checking and rechecking her gear as Colter hyped up the crowd.

“Disciples are you ready for blood?!” 

“Death! Death! Death!” The chanting grew increasingly loud as he ramped up another section.

“The Pack! Are you ready for things to get wild?” The noise only increased as she looked across the battlefield to the other side where the overboss’s subordinate had gone to. There, she could see him and someone else with a microphone, most likely the guy who had been narrating over the intercom. The subordinate, who Phoebe recalled being called Gage, was staring directly at her with an intense eye, as if he didn’t know how to feel about the situation at hand.

“And the Operators! Are you ready to see me notch another kill?!” That group cheered half-heartedly, compared to the other two factions. And finally, Colter turned to her with a wicked smirk on his face.

“And you, are you ready to die?” The door whipped open and Phoebe charged at him with her special grenade in hand. Colter made a swing at the scavver who ducked under and slid between his legs. While avoiding the electrical field she slapped the magnetized grenade to the belly of his power armor. 

“Oh? You think you’re so slippery dontcha?” Colter snarled as he made a swing with his bladed gauntlet. The dark haired girl rolled under him once more and popped back up to make a mad dash to a stack of destroyed bumper cars which she clamored up with little to no difficulty. Colter came stomping up to the base of the stack, scowling at the girl who was out of reach. 

“Oho? Think you can keep evading me, pipsqueak?” Colter jeered to the girl who took a step back on the stack while drawing her machete.

“Well, if everything goes according to plan, I won’t have to!” Phoebe ran forward with a leap, machete slashing through the air and severing the wire connected to Colter’s power armor. With another hop off the top of his helm, the crafty scavver landed several more feet away before continuing to run to the opposite side of the arena. 

“Wait?! What the hell?!” Colter stood shocked at his armor failing and turned to the girl at the opposing side of the arena. Phoebe stood with a smirk, hand on her hip and other hand holding up a remote-controlled detonator. Horror crossed Colters face as he realized what she had done. 

“Who says a pipsqueak can’t fight back?” With a simple push of a button, the arena burst into light as Colter went up in an atomic blast. The crowd gasped as the pieces of their previous overboss rained down. 

“Holy shit. The pipsqueak- Colter, man, he’s out. I- I don’t even know what this means!” Redeye stammered over the loudspeaker as she stalked towards the opposing side of the arena. 

“Gage, what the hell just happened?”

“You saw it! We all saw it! Colter’s dead. We’ve got ourselves a new overboss.” Phoebe nearly tripped over a piece of Colter when she heard that. Her? An overboss? There’s no way in hell would they respect her, after all, they called her pipsqueak.

“This pipsqueak? Are you fucking joking Gage?” One Raider spoke.

“You didn’t even talk to her!” A woman snarled.

“Look, she survived the gauntlet! Was smart enough to take down Colter, even without my help!”

“There is no way in hell will she be able to keep everyone in line!” 

“Hey, why don’t you show at least some respect for our new leader, eh?”

“Ugh, that pipsqueak will get my respect when she earns my respect!”

“Amen.”

“Gah, just get the hell outta here so I can show the boss around.” Phoebe turned to the stands to watch the crowds file out then walked up to meet this Gage.

“Well. This, is most certainly not how I imagined Colter to go down.” 

“Well, this isn’t how I planned my scavenging trip to go.” The girl spoke back.

“Well, that doesn’t matter much now, and I know a lot of this might be comin’ at ya real fast, but you need to listen. A few of us here had been workin’ on a plan to take down Colter for a while. We were only missin’ someone strong to take ‘em down.”

“Then why didn’t you ask me? Is it cuz’ I’m a ‘pipsqueak’?” Phoebe jabbed at the male while crossing her arms. Gage sighed heavily. 

“If you want the truth, then yes. I honestly didn’t think you were gonna make it past the first set of turrets. But, god, you proved me  _ way _ wrong.”

“You’ve obviously got the smarts to turn around this goddamn shitshow that Colter had cooked up. Ya’ see, there are three factions of raider gangs here. The Disciples, The Operators, and the Pack. And, yeah. If the names don’t give it away, these morons don’t exactly play nice with each other.”

Phoebe gave a girlish chuckle, glad to know that he wasn’t too thrilled about the raiders either.

“So you need someone to keep them in line?” 

“Bingo.”

“So you’re trusting  _ me _ with that position?” 

“I’d do it myself, but, I ain’t up for that.” Gage responded as the girl stood for a moment, obviously analyzing the situation. She gave Porter Gage a cheery smile.

“I’ll do it.”


End file.
